The Ending
by X. The Marauders .X
Summary: this is the third and most likey final story in the Dying on the Inside Trilogy. meaning my Murtagh and Slain stories ps, Slain is an OC of my own creation if u hav nt read the other ones, it is recommended that you read then first. happi reading, Moony
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i am not the author, wish i was, but im not**

**ok, to anyone that has reveiwed my other 2 stories in this trilogy: this is the final part in the Dying on the Inside Trilogy. it will be posted in chapters and may go on for a while so bear with me.**

**ok, so i got this idea this morning, and boy was i happi, cuz i am definatly not ready to let Slain go anytime soon. Eragon was a little pissed off that i didnt ask him about writting this, but felt better when i informed him that he had a larger roll in this... i just didnt tell him how much larger, not by much i can tell you! so b prepared for a huge temper tantrum from him when he finds out!**

* * *

The great ball of fire rose into the sky. The sunrise was beautiful. But it held nothing to him since Slain had died.

_You miss her._ Thorn stated.

_For all that dragons are supposed to be wise and all knowing; you make a lot of obvious statements._ He replied, agitated.

Thorn rolled his eyes at him.

_I'm sorry. I do miss her, I miss her so much._ A tear rolled down Murtagh's cheek. Thorn and he had been on the run since Slain had freed him. He knew The Varden would never accept him back. Eragon would say that he forgave him, but Murtagh knew better.

Thorn and he had run south, out of the Burning Plains and flew up into The Spine. They flew past a waterfall and a small deserted town. Now, they were resting in the Northern most part of The Spine. Getting past Uru baen had been the most difficult part of the Journey, but Murtagh found it distracting. He didn't have time to think of Slain when he was busy worrying about whether he and Thorn would live to see another day.

Murtagh sat on the side of a cliff, with Thorn curled around him and Za'roc at his side.

_What was she like?_ Thorn asked.

_What was she like? She was the most wonderful person in all of Alegaesia!_ Murtagh remembered the time he had awoken to find her missing, afraid she had been captured, he had run his fastest down to the river only to find her crouched on the opposite bank, talking to the fish.

Thorn chuckled.

_That was before you knew me. _He thought of another memory, a far distant one that his time as Galbatorix's puppet has almost erased. He and Slain sat on the side of a mountain. Very near to where he now knew to be Ellesmera. They sat and watched the stars in complete silence. She had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.

_That's sweet. I never knew that you were the romantic kind._

_She bought out the best in me. What can I say?_ He absentmindedly stroked Thorns scales. Thorn rumbled deep in his throat. Murtagh yawned.

_Sleep, young one. I will keep first watch._

_You are the young one. Don't forget that it is I that is older than you._

_Yes, but I am a dragon. We do not measure age in time, but experience. I am old, older than you anyway._

_Very well Thorn. You win. Night._ Murtagh let himself slip into unconscious.

Morning was bought with the roar of a dragon. Thorn was on his feet, neck arched to the sky, while another dragon wheeled in and out of sight. In the brightness of the early morning sun, Murtagh could not make out who the dragon was, but, as it flew lower to the ground, he could see a glint of blue.

_It is you're oh so charming half brother. What do you want to do?_

_I don't know Thorn. We'll see what he has to say._

Saphira landed, and Eragon slid off her. Murtagh was hit with a painful reminder to this time, almost a year ago, that Eragon had done the same thing in a small clearing whilst they were on their way to The Varden. Except then, it was Slain that stood behind him to watch his back, not Thorn.

"Greeting, Murtagh." Eragon held out a hand. Murtagh clasped it, but did not offer any greeting of his own.

"Thorn" Eragon nodded to him. Thorn blinked his big eyes.

"I have been looking for you. You are not an easy one to track." Murtagh raised his eyebrows.

"Well I suppose with being on the run from Galbatorix that would be a valued skill."

_What should I say to him, Thorn?_

_Ask him why he is here, obviously._

"Why are you here Eragon? What do you want from myself and Thorn?"

"The Varden want you to help their campaign. They want you to join them."

_Wow, I actually didn't see that one coming._

_Join The Varden? What is he? Stupid? _

_So now the dragon has a sense of humour? What do I do?_

_Tell him that we, well, I anyway, do not wish to take him up on his offer._

_Are you sure… if they need us…? No, your right, we have caused enough terror in the name of Galbatorix. _

"Thanks Eragon. But we decline."

"Murtagh… why? The Varden are giving you a chance to redeem yourself and help save the empire. Why do you not want that?"

_Typical, of all the low down – _

_Not to intrude,_ the smooth voice of Saphira cut in, _but what Eragon means is that The Varden understand that you were under the control of Galbatorix. They are willing to offer you safety and a chance to have revenge on Galbatorix if you agree to help them._

_Get out of my head!_ Saphira's consciousness faded.

_I think we should go._

_Thorn! What?_

_What? What she said was right._

_Fine. I'll go but I wont like it one bit._

"Very well Eragon. We accept.

* * *

**can you guess why Thorn changed his mind? hinthint: *wiggles eyebrows* anyways, i hope u like it. im not sure how long is is going to be, or even if i should continue it...? it was a spur of the moment thing in maths this morning. what should i do? am i drawing this out for too long? plz R&R**

**Moony out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ok, so im not the author, u know that.**

**ok, so i updated this even though NO ONE REVEIWED ME. mayb this chapter will make you reveiw me... (hint hint!)**

* * *

Eragon looked confused, but nodded anyway.

"You make camp," Murtagh instructed, "we are going hunting."

_And we __will__ discuss this Thorn._

_There's nothing to discuss._

Murtagh clambered onto Thorn's back, and, with a single beat of Thorn's powerful wings, they were away.

Thorn soared up over the mountains. He flew to the tallest mountain in the Northern part of The Spine. Nestled at its foot was a small cabin. It was three rooms and it was easy to tell that it was not made by hand. Magic had crafted its four walls. Murtagh had not been here in years. This was the small house in which he had first met Slain.

_Is that so?_

_Yeah… I wonder if it still looks the same._

_Are you going to go in?_

_I don't know…should I?_

_You tell me._

_Some help you are._

Murtagh tried the door handle gently. It turned in his hand. Brushing some cobwebs from the top of the doorframe, Murtagh walked inside.

It was exactly as he and Slain had left it.

The huge ornately carved bed was sitting regally in the centre of the room. The kitchen was in perfect order, if a little dusty. A small sitting area off to the side looked ready for Slain to pull down a book from the wall-to-wall bookcase, light a fire and sit down in one of the comfortable chairs to read.

He remembered her cooking in that kitchen. He remembered her reading in that chair. He remembered the long times spent outdoors and on the small porch, talking and listening. He remembered the nights spent watching her sleep.

Thorn moved his head so he could see in the window.

_Cosy. _He remarked.

_It used to be. This is where I went first when I ran from Galbotorix as a boy. I went up past Gil'ead, and to mountains on the other side of Isenstar. It was a long journey and Slain found me, weak and exhausted on at the edge of the forest. She bought me here. After I regained my health I wanted to leave, but Slain wouldn't let me._

_I snuck away one night. But she followed me. Together we helped Eragon get away from the Ra'zac just outside of Dras-Leona and helped him get to The Varden. You know the rest._

_Indeed I do._

_Must we go tomorrow?_

_You dont have to, but I am._ The thought of being seperated from Thorn, who was his only friend, pained Murtagh.

_Very well, you win._

Murtagh spend little over an hour in the small cabin. Reliving memories and remembering his Slain **(A/N – "his Slain" does anybody get the double meaning there? Tell me if you do!)**. But, all too soon, it was time for them to get back to Eragon. Before he left, Murtagh checked the cabin for existing spells. Surprisingly, he found none.

_The spells probable died wit their caster._ Murtagh just nodded. Thorn was right. He quickly placed wards around the house to protect it from the elements and prying eyes, should any come this way.

On their way back to Eragon, Murtagh and Thorn hunted, looking for food as they told Eragon they were going to do.

Flying at sunset was one of Murtagh's favourite times. He would often imagine what could have happened if Slain could have been there to see Thorn in all his majesty. His scales glittering like fire, it was so bright. The reds of the horizon making him look like part of the landscape, but even more beautiful.

_I'd prefer you didn't use beautiful. But I liked majestic._ Murtagh never remembered that he was sharing his thoughts with Thorn. Eragon and Saphira always seemed in sync with it. But it was still a foreign concept for him. It seemed to be an acquired skill.

* * *

**ok, so what do u think? did u not reveiw because u think i should stop writting this story? tell me plz?**

**Moony out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: umm... im kinda not the author... lik, totaly wish i was... but im nt... sorry!**

**btw guys - u so have to check out Emmy 1512 's profile, their an awesome author!**

**no one is reveiwing me... but i like this story too much to delete it... mayb ill just write it on my comp at home insted.. yeah... ok if i dnt get reveiws soon, ill assume that you hate this story and want me to take it down.**

**

* * *

**

Murtagh and Thorn arrived back at their small camp jut as the sun slipped below the horizon.

"Brisingr" Eragon muttered, and lit a small fire in the middle of the clearing. Murtagh got to work preparing the dinner, while Thorn and Saphira went out to hunt for their own meal.

After they had eaten, Eragon and Murtagh sat on either side of the fire.

One fair headed boy, dressed in regal clothes, with his glittering blue dragon curled protectively around him, one dark haired boy, dressed in dark cloths as not to be noticed, with his majestic dragon sprawled out behind him.

These boys were the reason the word 'opposite' was invented.

It was late into the night when sleep finally over took Murtagh and Eragon, but Thorn and Saphira stayed up later, watching protectively over their riders.

Murtagh and Eragon were up before dawn the next morning. They silently erased all traces of their existence from the makeshift campsite. Just before dawn both dragons spread their wings and took off into the morning air.

First, they flew to the mountains above Isenstar. On the way, dawn reached them. Just Thorn on his own was a sight to behold, but two dragons, blue and red, flying together was something one would never forget. The light from the sunrise reflected off their scaled hide, throwing multicoloured patterns onto any nearby clouds, they blended in with the beauty of the sunrise, but also looked more alien then ever before.

After a quick break by the northern bank of Isenstar, the two riders and dragon continued east to Flam, where they camped the night.

Murtagh unrolled his bedding and lay down on top of it. Thorn curled up beside him. Their camp was a mirror of the one the previous night. Blue on one side, red on the other.

_Why did you talk me into this madness Thorn?_

_I don't know, it just feels like we ought to atone for our wrongs._

_Since when were you the all-knowing and wise dragon?_

_Good question. _Murtagh snorted.

_Seriously though, why are you being so philosophical lately?_

_I don't know, I guess I'm just growing up._

_Oh come on Thorn, don't pull that on me. _Thorn rolled his eyes at Murtagh.

_Fine, but I'm not getting this go. What are we going to do when we reach The Varden? It's not likely we'll get welcomed back with open arms._

_I guess we'll just have to wing it._

_That's more like it. Enough with the philosophical crap. _

_Ok then, we'll fly straight into The Varden and ask directions to our cell._

_You know, that's probably the most likely thing to happen, have you though that this might be a trap? _

_Oh. Good point. But on the other side, wouldn't you like to know what become of Slain's body?_ Murtagh gasped. He hadn't thought of that when he had ran from the plateau at the Burning Plains. All he could think of had been "Slain's gone, and this time she's not coming back."

_Do you think I should ask Eragon about Slain?_

_I think that may be a bit of a touchy subject, but ask him tomorrow, then you'll have the time to work up to it._

_I'll ask him tomorrow night._

_Excellent, now we need sleep before today becomes tomorrow and tomorrow becomes today._

_Oh great, the wise philosophical dragon is back._

_Sorry._

Murtagh and Thorn both fell into sleep.

* * *

**ok. so what do u think, reveiw me if you want this story to stay up!!**

**Moony out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: nope im not the author of this book**

**ok, so i am thinking about deleting this story (see my profile for the full story) so im just putting up all the chapters i have written so far.**

* * *

They woke the next morning long before dawn and again removed traces of their night from the camp. Eragon and Saphira took off first, Murtagh and Thorn heading skyward only seconds after them.

As they began to fly over the mountains Murtagh saw Eragon shoot a longing direction to the north.

"What is it?" Murtagh called to him.

"Carvahall. My home." Eragon said.

"Shall we stop in for a visit?" Murtagh called irritably; at least Eragon had had a home.

_Now that wasn't nice._

_Oh give me a break Thorn._

_Well if you want to know about Slain, then you should be nice to him._

_Fine. Fly up next to Saphira._

"Eragon? Sorry. Is Carvahall a small village near Igualda Falls, between Utgard and The Spine?"

"Yes." Eragon answered sullenly.

"I'm sorry. We past it on our way north. It was completely burnt down. I'm sorry Eragon."

Eragon pulled Saphira up front and Murtagh let Thorn drop back.

_So much for making nice._

_Shut up Thorn, I tried my best._

_That was your best?_

_Just drop it._

_Fine._

They travelled down The Spine, being careful as they flew over the Toark River. Finally they came to a stop at Leona Lake, opposite Helgrind. Not bothering to unroll their bedding, Murtagh lit a fire and Eragon got cooking. After their dinner, the two boys sat on opposite sides of the fire again. Each waiting for the other to talk. Finally, Eragon broke the silence.

"Why did you run from the Burning Plains?"

"Slain died. I didn't think, I just needed to get away." Murtagh answered.

"Oh."

"Why do The Varden really want me back?"

_Smooth Murtagh_

_Shut it._

"They want another person to help them win this war. Having two dragon riders on our side gives us a huge advantage over Galbatorix."

"I thought so."

_Ask him about Slain now._

_I'll go about this my own way Thorn._

"How many more day till we get to The Varden, do you think?"

"Well The Varden have once more retreated into Farthen Dur, in the Beor Mountains. And seeing as we have to fly across open land soon to get to them, I'd say about six more nights."

"Ok."

_Ask him now or I'll ask Saphira._

_Don't you dare Thorn._

_I will._

_Fine, I'll ask him, are you happy now?_

_Yes._

"Uh, Eragon, What happened to Slain's body?" Murtagh braced himself for the response.

"Well. That was also a reason we wanted you to come back."

"Ah, how so?"

"She does not age in death; it is like what Saphira did to Brom. She lies in a Crystal cavern in the Dragon Caves in the top of Tronjheim. I suppose you will want to pay you last respects to her."

Murtagh nodded. He knew that as soon as he could get away he would take her to their cabin in the forests of the north. She could be at peace there.

* * *

**once again see my profile for what is going to happen to this story. **

**Moony out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: nope im not the author of this book**

**ok, so i am thinking about deleting this story (see my profile for the full story) so im just putting up all the chapters i have written so far.**

* * *

The next day dawned and Murtagh, Thorn, Eragon and Saphira set off again. They flew south again, in silence except for the occasional comment or question. At dusk they set up their camp at the base of a small mountain by the Jiet River. Night came quickly, and their usual ritual of sitting on opposite sides of the fire held true again.

Murtagh lay back with a huff. Thorns head appeared over him, peering at him.

_What are you doing?_

_Looking at the stars. Now move your big head._

_The stars? _

_Yes, those white twinkling things in the sky, now move. _

_I know what stars are, dunderhead. Why are you looking at the stars?_

_Slain showed me the constellations. I want to see if I can remember them._

_Will you show me?_

_And me? _Saphira cut in.

_What is it with you!? Why do you keep listening to us!? Do you do it regularly!?_

_No. this is only the second time since we came to get you. The first was in the forest to the north. And I wanted to know why you were getting irritated. Will you show us the stars?_

_Is Eragon listening in?_

_No. I didn't think you would be appreciative of that._

_I'm not very appreciative of anybody besides Thorn listening in on my thoughts. _

_Come on Murtagh, show us the start?_ Thorn cut in.

_Fine. Look up. That group there is the first leader of the Dragon Riders, Eragon. That star there is Aiedail. And that one is an elf astride a dragon. No one knows their names, they have been lost._

_What is that one?_ Saphira asked.

_That is Fundor, who fought the giant sea-snake. And that is Ohen the Strong. And that group is the Gray Folk making the ancient language into the basis for all magic. _

_You know a lot about the stars. _Thorn said.

_No, Slain knew a lot about the stars. She showed me all the constellations. She loves the star, that's why she lived in the open, so she could see them._

_Thank you, Murtagh. I'll sleep now. That was most interesting. Good night._

_Night Saphira._ Murtagh said.

_Goo night, Bjartskular._ Thorn added. From across the clearing, Saphira nodded, and fell asleep.

_I, also, am going to sleep._

_Ok Thorn. Goodnight._

_Goodnight Murtagh._

Both Murtagh and Thorn fell into their own dreams.

* * *

**hope you liked, leave me a reveiw if you want this story to stay up. check out my profile.**

**Moony out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: nope im not the author of this book**

**ok, so i am thinking about deleting this story (see my profile for the full story) so im just putting up all the chapters i have written so far.**

* * *

The morning came. Murtagh awoke. He got up silently and roused Thorn, Eragon and Saphira.

"Someone is following us." He said gravely.

"How do you know?" Eragon asked.

"Shh."

Faint noises could be heard from various places in the clearing. Murtagh made sure that Za'roc was sheathed on his side, and strung his bow. Beside him, Eragon drew Brisingr.

A man stepped into the clearing. He wore the crest of Galbatorix. Murtagh knew that he had to get rid of this man and his companions. He aimed his bow at the man.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Eragon asked.

_Typical Eragon. The man is obviously here to kill us or capture us and Eragon asks him what he wants._

_He is young. Younger than you. _

_Still._

At a click from the man twenty soldiers stepped into the clearing, all holding swords.

"Surrender or we will be forced to kill you."

"Kill us? _Kill Us?_ Are you serious? We are dragon riders and you are no more than a mortal!"

"That may be true, but we have numbers. You are two men and two dumb beasts."

"Malthinae!" Murtagh muttered. All the men found them selves unable to move their legs.

"No, you are going to tell us what you are doing here and who sent you, understand?" Eragon said.

"Or we'll pick you off one by one." Murtagh added. Suddenly all the men were free and they rushed at Murtagh and Eragon.

Murtagh let his arrow fly, hitting one soldier in the gut. He slug his bow over his shoulder and in the same motion drew Za'roc from its sheath. He swung it, hitting another soldier in the side and piercing his armour, a red patch appeared on the wounded man's side. Murtagh clubbed him on the head with the flat of his blade and the man fell.

_Find the magician among them Murtagh!_ Thorn yelled in his mind.

_Ok! Ok!_ _I'm on it!_ Murtagh yelled back.

While ducking blows here and slashing there, Murtagh searched in his mind for the magician in the company of soldiers. He found him, at the beck of the small group, protected by five men with swords.

_I've found him! Keep an eye on Eragon!_

_Ok! _Murtagh felt Thorns satisfaction as he crunched a soldier who had come too close between his jaws.

Murtagh slowly made his way towards the magician.

"Stenr reisa!" He exclaimed. A boulder rose up and crushed one of the protecting guards between it and another boulder.

_Ouch. _He heard Thorn say in response.

One down, Four to go.

Murtagh walked forward and when the four remaining men saw him they bunched closer around the magician.

"Step aside!" Murtagh told them, they didn't budge. Murtagh drew Za'roc again and the first man came forward and landed a blow to Murtagh's shoulder with the flat of his sword. The mail that Murtagh wore under his cloths was sound and strong, it did not break. Murtagh lifted Za'roc and knocked the sword away from his shoulder, and throat. He had no desire to die today. He swung the sword again, this time at the mans side, but found it to blocked by the man again. Murtagh feinted left and pierced the mans armour, he felt, with satisfaction, the sword go through the man. Murtagh pulled Za'roc out and cast the body aside.

Two down, three to go.

Another man stepped forward, Murtagh turned around to see another soldier swinging at his back. He moved Za'roc in a circular motion and loped the mans head off, bring the sword around to complete the stance, he his the magicians guard in the side of the head, knocking him off balance. As he fell to the ground, Murtagh stabbed him through the chest.

Three down, Two to go.

Both of the remaining man stepped forward this time, they looked wary, good. Murtagh took a step back, inviting them to make the first move. One man swung at his head, but it was a bit two high, the other man swung at his feet, Murtagh doubled over and jumped a little, the sword above him whistled over his head and the one below sailed under him harmlessly. An arrow suddenly came out of no where and hit one of the men in the heart.

Four down, one to go.

Murtagh took the other mans momentary lack of concentration at his comrades death to stab him in the side. He fell, but not before giving Murtagh a small shallow cut on the forehead. Oh well that was easy to heal.

Guards down, magician to go.

Murtagh stepped up in front of the magician, the magician drew his blade. He swung at Murtagh and he blocked the blow with the flat of Za'roc and clashed at the other mans blade, sparks flew. The traded blows again and again, neither managing to get near enough to the other to deal the fatal blow.

Murtagh had an idea.

"Jierda!" He gasped, for what ever reason, the magician had not protected his sword from spells, it broke into pieces. Murtagh smiled

"Wiol ono." He said before of stabbed the man through the heart. He yanked the sword out of the corpse and whirled around to see Eragon fighting off three men at once.

He swore and ran to help, but before he could get there he another man jumped out in front of him.

_Thorn! Eragon!_ Thorn turned his head.

_On it!_

Murtagh turned his attention to the man in front of him. The man took at step back, allowing Murtagh to strike first, stupid man. Murtagh whirled Za'roc above his head and bought the flat of the blade down on the mans head, knocking him to the ground. Saphira was nearby and a miss-aimed spurt of fire roasted him where he lay.

"Dinners ready." Thought Murtagh to himself. Murtagh made his way over to Eragon, and stabbed one of the three men on the back, while the other two were distracted, Eragon managed to behead another one, and Thorn crushed the other between his powerful jaws.

Five men with spears had Saphira backed into a cliff face, now that the magician was dead, Eragon was able to utter a spell the one of the twelve words of death in it and kill them.

_Well that was quite enough excitement for one day_

_I agree Thorn._ The bodies were burned and as the pillar of smoke rose high into the sky Murtagh, Thorn, Eragon and Saphira began to fly west.

**

* * *

**

**hope you liked, reveiw me if you did.**

**Moony out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: nope im not the author of this book**

**ok, so i am thinking about deleting this story (see my profile for the full story) so im just putting up all the chapters i have written so far.**

* * *

They past over Melian just after noon, and had reached Tiidosten just after sunset. They set up camp on the western bank near the marshes and lit a fire. Murtagh put a hand to his forehead:

"Waise heill" he muttered. The cut on his head healed instantly, on the other side of the clearing he saw Eragon doing the same to his injuries.

_Are you hurt?_ He asked Thorn.

_Not at all. We were much more than a match for them. _

_I agree, they either must not have been given any information on us, or they were very stupid._

_Mmm, I'm inclined to think the initial._

_Me too._

_We need to sleep. And you need to hunt. You and Saphira go hunting._

_If your sure._

_I am._

_Then I go._ Thorn and Saphira flew up into the dark sky and returned hours later, after Murtagh and Eragon had eaten their own meal.

"Two more days." Eragon said the next morning as he climbed onto Saphira. Murtagh, who was already on Thorn, nodded.

"Two more days."

* * *

**ok. so thats all i have written so far. please, reveiw me if you want me to keep going. and be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Moony out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ok, so im not the author of the Eragon series... if i was there would be a hell of a lot more Murtagh in it...**

**enjoy peeps!**

* * *

Flying over the mountains was amazing. The wispy clouds, the rocky peaks. If Murtagh hadn't been distracted by this afternoons coming incident he would have enjoyed it.

The afternoon came quickly, more quickly then Murtagh would have liked. He didn't know what was going to happen. He voiced his concerns to Thorn.

_I don't know. They will probably watch us night and day though._

_This I know Thorn. I wish we had not come._

_I don't, I am glad. I want to see different places._

_Travelling is over rated._

_So you say._

_So I know. Look down there. That is where we will go in._

_Is that so? Through the waterfall?_

_Yes._

The two dragons dipped down, down, down, plummeting out of the sky and into the valley, and The Varden.

Saphira swooped down, allowing the tip of one of her wings to graze the surface of the Beartooth River, before angling up slightly and flying through the waterfall.

_Show off._ Thorn thought, as he too flew through the wall of water.

They were greeted by a wall of spears in front of Eragon and Saphira.

"Land your beast!" a voice commanded. Murtagh had to hide his rage at Thorn being called a beast. In his head, Thorn was going through every swear word he knew.

_Cool it Thorn. Can you land now, please?_

_Fine._

Thorn pulled his wings in tight and dropped to the ground. He arched his neck and roared his displease at both being called a beast and being told what to do.

_Calm Thorn. If we decide that this isn't worth it we can return to the mountains. _

_I wish I'd never made us come here. Sorry._

_It's ok. I get to see Slain's body. I will take her home. _The last part was thought to himself, but Thorn still heard it.

_Yes, that's true. _

"Dismount your beast!" The same commanding voice ordered.

_That's it!_ Thorn stamped his huge clawed foot and let loose a spurt of flame.

_Let me talk to them, Thorn._

"Thorn has already made clear his displeasure at being called 'a beast' I really wouldn't call him that again if you please."

The person giving the orders stepped forward. Murtagh vaguely recognised him from last time he was here, but he could not recall the name.

"I don't think that you're in the position to bargain for anything." Murtagh looked at Eragon in fury, Eragon just shrugged.

"Ok, well if you are going to treat us like this then we'll be off. Goodbye." Of course, Murtagh had no intention of leaving without seeing Slain's body, but this man didn't have to know that. Thorn turned as if to leave.

The man spoke up. "My apologies, Dragon, Dragon Rider. It was unacceptable for me to speak so. I beg your forgiveness." He said from between clenched teeth.

"Very well." Eragon stepped forward.

"If you would like to follow me? Nasuada would like to see us." Murtagh nodded.

"Thorn, you can go with Saphira, she can show you the Dragon Hold."

_Do you want me to stay with you? Or go with Saphira._

_Go with Saphira, but stay alert._

_Very well._

Thorn and Saphira took off high into the inner most part of the mountain.

Murtagh followed Eragon through winding tunnels and up staircases, some of the journey seemed familiar, some didn't.

Finally, they stopped outside a set of tall double doors. While they waited for the dwarf to announce them, Murtagh turned to Eragon and forced his way into his mind.

_What the hell was that? Back in the entry cave?_

_I'm sorry, I didn't know that he was going to be so… volatile _

_Whatever._ Murtagh broke the connection.

The double doors opened, and he and Eragon were lead in.

* * *

**ok, so i only got one reveiw on this story, so im not sure whether ill delete it and just keep writting it on my computer at home or whether ill keep it up. what do you guys want me to do? because i no that more than one person has read this story...**

**plz reveiw if you want this story to keep going, and check out my profile for my other stories!**

**Moony out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: nope, not the author... sorry**

**i no more than one person reads this, so i hope u enjoy.**

* * *

Sitting behind the gilded desk of the Varden Leaders, Nasuada sat with pride.

"Welcome back Eragon. I see you managed to convince your brother here to join us."

"Yes, but I thi - " Eragon started to say, but Murtagh cut in.

"Well, I think it would be nice if you addressed me as a person, otherwise, Thorn and I are happy to turn tail and head back where we came from." Nasuada looked surprised that Murtagh had dared to speak to her like that, but she took it in her stride.

"Apologies, Rider."

"Uh huh." Murtagh threw himself down into one of the cushioned chairs in front of the desk. He threw one leg up over the arm of the chair and lent his back against the other. "So now that I'm here," he said, "what are you going to do with me?"

"Well," said Nasuada, hiding her displeasure at Murtagh's conduct, "we need a way to make the people of The Varden trust you."

"I highly doubt that is going to happen. Oh, and could we get back to this later? The man from the entrance cave is about to burst through the doors and demand to know why he wasn't informed that I was coming here with Eragon." Nasuada and Eragon looked shocked, but quickly agreed.

"Very well. Eragon, take Murtagh to his dragon and his quarters."

"I'll sleep in the Dragon Caves with Thorn." The tone Murtagh used made it clear that it was the end of that discussion.

"Fine, Do myself a favour and keep out of public Murtagh. Our people don't trust you." Murtagh nodded, but the look on his face said otherwise.

Jomundur burst through the doors at this moment.

"Lady Nasuada, I demand to know why I was not informed of this, this… person's arrival ahead of time! I would have strongly opposed such a rash move by you!" He exclaimed.

Jomundur had not yet seen Murtagh, so he stood silently and walked out of the audience room, he had no desire to hear more. Eragon followed; the shouts of Nasduada and Jomundor echoed after them.

* * *

**REVEIW ME, CLICK THE BUTTON, DO YOU UNDERSTAND????**

**Moony out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: nope, i dnt own, if i did there would be a lot more Murtagh in the series!**

**hope u like**

* * *

Eragon took Murtagh to the deserted plaza under the high above Dragon Caves. He pointed up, "Those caves are where Saphira, Thorn and many other dragons have their place. There are stairs over here to get to them, come on."

"Vol Turin…" Murtagh muttered, then shook his head. "No."

"What?" Eragon asked, but Murtagh wasn't listening.

_Thorn?_ He called with his mind.

_Yes? _Thorn replied.

_Can you come down to the bottom and get me?_

_Of course._

Eragon was startled at the sudden appearance of thorn swooping down to the plaza, be jumped back, the, realising who it was, came forward again.

"I'll see you up there, Murtagh. I'll take the stairs."

_Well how else was he going to get up there?_

_Not on me, that for sure._

_Never Thorn, I'd not allow it._

_You'd not allow it! I'd tear him in half, if not for the fact that he is a Dragon Rider, and supposedly meant to 'save the world'._

_I know what you mean._ Thorn alighted in a huge cave made of marble. He led the way into a series of smaller caves and finally into a medium sized cave with walls of a dark kind of marble. Most of the cave was taken up by bedding for Thorn, but in the far corner, there was a small, human sized bed for Murtagh.

_Excellent, wonderful accommodation._ Murtagh thought sarcastically.

_Well, you're the one who decided to sleep up here instead of down with all the other little humans._

_Uh huh… don't make me regret it._

_Never._

**ok, hope u liked. so i no i havent updated in ages, but thats because no one seems to be reading this. could some plz lik, reveiw me so i dnt feel lonely?**

**plzthx  
Moony out.**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: nope im not the author, if i was there would be a whole lot more of Murtagh in the books**

**ok, so even with the lack of reveiws, i no that there are people reading this story. i hope u like this chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Murtagh was to be found walking the training fields alone.

_Dam Eragon, dam him to the deepest pits of hell! Why did I let him convince me to come here!_ He thought to himself. He was with The Varden, again…

_I know. But I thought you wanted to see Slain's body?_ Murtagh still had trouble with remembering he was sharing his thoughts with Thorn, although it was comforting at times to know he wasn't as alone as he seemed.

_I did, I do. Come get me?_

_Of course._ Murtagh flopped back onto the soft grass to await Thorn. But he didn't have long to wait. Suddenly, his view of the top of Tronjheim was obscured but a huge red wingspan.

Thorn landed and Murtagh climbed onto his back.

_Where to?_

_I thought you wanted to see Slain?_

_Oh. Yeah, alright. _

_Ok, and we're off!_ Murtagh could never suppress the grin that came to his lips as Thorn took off into the air, flying make him feel so free, so alive. He felt almost as good when flying as he did when Slain was alive.

Thorn beat his powerful wings and they lifted off the ground. They soared up to the Dragon Caves, to Slain. Thorn alighted in the first of the marble lined caves and Murtagh slipped off his back.

_Where is Slain?_

_I'll ask Saphira?_

_Fine, but for directions only, not a tour guide._

_Fine._ There was a brief pause, _Saphira says that Slain lies in the cave directly above the Isidar Mithrim, the Star Rose._

_Let's go then._ Murtagh and Thorn tramped the tunnels until they came to a cave that seemed to be in the centre of all the others. A reddish glow came from within and illuminated its walls.

_This it?_

_Yep._

_Should we?_

_Yep._

Thorn lumbered in first. It must have been a huge cave, because once his tail was out of sight, Murtagh could no longer see Thorn.

_I'm at the far side of the cave._ Thorn told him. _This cave is huge. Slain is here._

Murtagh took a deep breath to steady himself and slipped into the red cave.

* * *

**Please reveiw me! i'll beg!!**

**Moony out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: nope im not the author... if i was there would be wayyy more Murtagh in the books.**

**hope u guys like, because i no that there are way more people than the wonderful 2 people that have reveiwed that read this.**

* * *

The floor was indeed the top of the Isidar Mithrim. The walls were both red marble and ruby, the deepest and most beautiful red. It was the most amazing sight a human could ever see, and Murtagh took no notice of it.

For in the dead centre of the completely smooth floor, there lay Slain, looking exactly as she did when he last saw her.

_Why don't we just take her now? Take her to the forests to the North? We could run at midnight, no one would know we were gone until we were half way to Du Weldenvarden. _

_I though you were the one who wanted to come in the first place?_

_I should not have pressed you into coming along. I should have known it would be worse for you then me._

_Don't be sorry Thorn, I needed to come._ Murtagh took a second to toy with the idea of just taking Slain's body and leaving. He liked the idea. He didn't want to come here in the first place.

_We could…_ He pondered the idea a little longer.

_Someone's coming! _Thorn thought. He quietly lumbered off out of the cave to see who it was.

Murtagh stepped forward to Slain's body, he knelt beside her, pulling Za'roc off his side in the process. Slain looked exactly the same as when he'd last seen her on the Burning Plains. He eyes were closed as if in a peaceful slumber. Her skin still looked silvery and smooth.

He lifted a hand and gently ran the tip of his finger down her cheek. She was as cold as stone. But what had he expected? She was… dead… after all.

But Murtagh knew what he had expected. He expected that by coming here, and seeing her, things would somehow change, somehow make more sense. And be ok.

He stroked the strands of long dark hair that fanned out around her head. Her legs lay at an awkward angle as if they had collapsed under her, which, Murtagh knew, they had. He right arm lay out to her side, elbow slightly bent, palm up. He left elbow was bent and her hand rested on her throat, her thumb on her pulse point.

She had not been moved since she had fallen right in front of him on the plateau.

"She was transported home by magic. She hasn't been touched by human hand." Murtagh spun around, and in the same fluid movement drew Za'roc, startled at the intruding voice. But is was only Eragon.

Murtagh lowered Za'roc and rolled his eyes in displeasure at his half-brothers unwanted presence. He sheathed Za'roc and once more dropped to his knees beside Slain.

_Why did you let him in here?_

_He said he wanted to talk._

_I don't want to talk to anyone besides you, least of all him._

_Shall I get rid of him then?_

_I suppose you had better let him say what he wants to say. Then you can scare him off._

_Excellent._

Murtagh heard Eragon's footsteps echoing across the empty room, and was aggravated when Eragon dropped to his knees beside him.

"Lady Nasuada wants to talk to you now." Eragon finally said.

"Well you can tell her no. I'm not going anywhere at the present time."

"Murtagh, Nasuada is the only way you will have a hope, a prayer of convincing the people of The Varden that you are trustworthy." Eragon's tone was light, but with a promise of unhappiness if Murtagh did not comply with the wishes of Nasuada.

"Are you threatening me?" Murtagh asked.

"No, not at all brother. But if you don't convince the people that you are trustworthy, then how can you hope to have their support?" Eragon stood, and grasped the handle of Brisingr. Murtagh shook his head at his half-brothers stupidity,

"Leave Eragon." He said, also standing. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You never beat me! You used the power of countless dragon's Heart of Heart's to increase your power! You were a tool of Galbatorix, and that is the only reason you were ever able to beat me!" This was the last straw for Murtagh. He stood and once again pulled Za'roc from its sheath.

"Hush your tongue, Eragon!" Murtagh exclaimed in fury. He held Za'roc against Eragon's throat. "Leave, now!" He ordered. Eragon saw the fury and Murtagh's eyes and lowered Brisingr.

"Very well. I go. But you would do well to come with me and see Lady Nasuada."

"Leave Eragon!" Murtagh roared. The sound echoed around the caven. Thorn oped his jaws wide, giving Eragon a good look at his long, cruel fangs, which were much shaper and longer than Saphira's. Eragon took a step back, sheathed Brisingr and left the cave.

* * *

**ok, so i was listening to Keep Holding On, while i was writting this, yes, i do no that its the song from the credits of the Eragon movie, thats y i was listening to it. but aniway, i was listening to it and inspiration struck, so i put it on repeate and started writting another chapter, i hope u like it and that i get a few reveiws for it.**

**Moony out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: nope, not the actual author... i wish... and besides, if i was, there would b a hell of a lot more Murtagh in the story... *drool***

**short chapter, sorry about that, ill update again asap for anione who reads this!**

_

* * *

_

_That will be trouble for that._ Thorn thought.

_I know. But I had to do it._

_We should go. Now. If only to take Slain to her mountains and then come back to face the music._

_We should go, yes. But come back?_

_The only thing your younger half-brother said that was true. We have a better chance of revenge if we are here._

_So what do we do?_

_We fly. We attempt the impossible as dragon and rider. We try and back it across Alegaesia in five days. _

_Five days! That cannot be done!_

_Yes, it can. You still have some of the Heart of Heart's, do you not?_

_Yes._

_How many?_

_About a dozen or so._

_We use their power and energy. We will take one day and one night to get to Du Weldenvarden, we stay for three days to give Slain her proper burial, and then we come back in another day and night._

_You have really thought about this, haven't you?_

_Since we arrived here._

_Very well. We leave tomorrow at sunset. I should go and see Nasuada now. To make it seem as if I wanted to 'repent' for being hasty with Eragon._

_Good. I wait here._**ok, i hope anione that reads this likes it. i would really appriciate reviews.**

* * *

**Moony out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: not mine, dnt own, sorry**

* * *

Murtagh trudged down the staircase. About halfway down he stopped to get his breath. A young boy was walking up the stairs, Murtagh moved to the side so he could get past, but the boy sat down beside him.

_Hello._ Murtagh heard in his head. He could not have been more shocked. He turned and looked closely at the boy.

_Hello?_ He answered. The boy had pointed fangs instead of teeth, and a wild look in his eyes.

_You are Murtagh._

_Yes. You are a werecat. What is you name, if I may be so bold as to inquire._ Murtagh knew to be polite when dealing with werecats, they were tricking creatures, and every bit as intelligent as he or Thorn.

_I am Solembum. You are much quicker than your brother._

_Think you for your praise, but I am merely better educated than he seems to be in the ways of magic._

_You consider me magic?_

_I consider you to have great power, if that's what you mean._ A woman climbing the stairs came into view.

"Ah, there you are Solembum. So is this your new friend?" The werecat stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face for a few seconds. Murtagh looked on in confusion. The he understood.

"You are a witch." He said.

"Yes I am, is that a problem?" The witch asked.

"No, No! Of course not. I was merely asking." Murtagh said, hurriedly.

"Hmm… well we are off. Come on, Solembum."

_Your witch is most peculiar. _Murtagh said to Solembum.

_Indeed. But Angela is a good witch. She has talent. Something most petty witches lack._

_I see. You speak well of her._

_I do. And let me tell you something. Listen, for it is as good advice as I gave your brother in Teirm years ago: The past you have let go of will come back to you, perhaps sooner rather than later._

Solembum stood up and walked up the stairs after Angela, and Murtagh was left to ponder the strange message. After a minute Murtagh remembered his need to keep the peace with Eragon and Nasuada, so he continued down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around.

_Which way now?_

_Why are you asking me?_ Murtagh had forgotten that he was sharing his thoughts with Thorn, again.

_I wasn't, I forgot._

_Oh. Well why don't you search for Eragon?_

_Good idea._ Murtagh didn't want another conversation with his brother, but in this case it was necessary. He pushed the boundaries of his consciousness outwards, while still keeping the walls around his mind.

_Eragon?_ He called.

_What do you want? _Eragon replied.

_Er – I'd just like to – er – apologise, for my behaviour before, you caught me at a really, um, a really bad time._

_Apology accepted. Will you speak to Nasuada now?_

_Yes._ Murtagh resigned himself to the fact that he now had to play nice for the next two days.

_Then come to the room we were in before._ Eragon told him.

_I, um, I don't remember the way._

_Well where are you then?_

Murtagh looked up. _At the bottom of the Vol Turin._

_Very well, I'll come and get you myself._ Murtagh severed the connection between their two minds.

_Fantastic, just fantastic._

_I know, but think, this time in two days you and I will be on our way to give Slain a proper send off._

_That's all that keeps me going Thorn._

"Murtagh!" Murtagh heard Eragon call out, "Come on!" Murtagh took his time walking over to Eragon. Then the two boys set off at a brisk pace to see Lady Nasuada again. They walked through corridors, up and down stair wells, until they were once more in front of the gilded double doors.

They had to wait until the small dwarf announced them again before they could go in.

"In you go Riders, Lady Nasuada will see you now."

"Thank you Orik." Said Eragon. Murtagh and Eragon walked through the doors and up to Nasuada, who was standing behind her desk.

"Eragon, Murtagh." She said, nodding to them each in turn. "I am to understand that you behaviour in the Dragonhold was merely because of you grief, correct?" Murtagh had to grit his teeth in order to answer.

"Indeed Lady Nasuada. Eragon just caught me at a very bad time."

"I see. As we were discussing this morning, before Jomundur interrupted this morning, we need to find a way to present you to the people of The Varden in the best possible light." Murtagh internally rolled his eyes at her stupidity. There was no way in hell The Varden would trust him. Ever.

_But no matter, we will be gone tomorrow. _

_So true Thorn. But I though we were coming back?_

_I think we might see things differently once we get back to the forests in the north._

_We might indeed._

"Lady Nasuada, may I remind you that it is very unlikely that your Varden will ever trust me."

"There is always a way, Murtagh." Eragon interrupted, "They learned to trust me."

"Yes, but you didn't have a traitor for a father, you weren't pressed into Galbatorix's service and you aren't the once who was forced to kill many of their number!" Murtagh exclaimed, he was getting tired of his brother's sunny view on life.

_Indeed, life isn't fair._

_And don't we know it, Thorn._

"Murtagh, calm down. There has to be a way for The Varden to see that it wasn't you fault that these things happened to you. We just need to find it."

Murtagh forced his way into Eragon's mind: _Shut up Eragon._ He then pulled out and drew his barriers closer around his own mind. He could feel Eragon trying to get in, but his mind was too secure.

* * *

**Reveiw me,**

**Moony out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: nope, im not the actual author, i can only mess with the characters in an alternate reality**

**hope u llik this chapter**

* * *

After hours of Nasuada and Eragon (Murtagh was conversing with Thorn, and making it look like he was thinking) trying to think of ways to make The Varden trust him, they still had nothing.

"He could always make a public apology?" Eragon suggested.

_Did he just suggest what I think he suggested?_

_He did Thorn. He did._

_Well, he has finally lost his mind._

"You're quite amusing, Eragon, but trust me when I say: that will not happen."

"Why not?" Eragon asked.

"I don't do public apologies."

_A simple, to the point answer, nice going Murtagh._

_Are you serious or sarcastic?_

_Perfectly serious._

"Well that's stupid." Eragon remarked. "I have no problems admitting my mistakes, I mean look at what happened with Elva. I had to apologise for the wrong I did to her."

"Well bully for you. So are you saying I should apologise for who my father was, for being forced to serve Galbatorix and for being made to kill people to keep myself and Thorn alive?"

"Maybe that isn't the best idea after all, Eragon." Nasuada cut in, trying to prevent the argument.

"Very well."

_Time to get away from them, Murtagh; I want to go for a fly. My wings are cramping and it's not like we can fly around down here. If people saw us they'd probably shoot at us._

_I'll be there as soon as I can get away ok?_

_Get away now._

_Alright, it's not like I'm helping anybody by staying here._

Murtagh stood up. "Alright, I'm off, it's not like I'm doing any good by staying here."

"No Murtagh, we are trying to think of a way to help you. You could at least stay and be responsive."

"With all due respect, Lady Nasuada," Murtagh nearly choked on the words, "I need a change of scenery, and Thorn wants to go for a fly around the mountains."

"Do You Honestly Think That I Am Going To Let You And Your Monster Roam Around Free In The Mountains!?!?"

**

* * *

**

**hope you liked. Reveiw me!**

**Moony out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: nope, not the author... sorry**

**Ok, i realli hope u guys like this chapter!!!**

* * *

That was the last straw.

"Me and my monster? Me and my monster??? What the hell is wrong with you? If you remember, me and my monster can do whatever we want! And it was you that called me and my monster here!" Thorn was growling in his head.

_That's it Thorn, we are leaving, now._

_Now that's what I like to hear!_

_Meet me at the bottom of Vol Turin, ok?_

_Got it._ Murtagh stormed out of the room and out onto the training field. Thorn was already waiting.

_Come on!_ Thorn growled in his mind. _Are we stopping to take Slain, or isn't there time? _Thorn spread his huge wings and took off.

_We have to stop; I'd never forgive myself if I didn't._

_And how are we going to carry her?_

_I still have some of the Heart of Hearts, I will bind her to you with magic and then we will leave. _Thorn skidded to a not so graceful stop in the entrance cave of the Dragonhold. Murtagh rushed through the caves before he found the one Slain's boy was in.

"Risa!" He commanded, her body rose and began to float along after Murtagh. At a second thought, Murtagh stopped at the door, quickly crossed the room and grabbed Slain's bow and arrows, her horn and her sword. He then ran back to Thorn. He quickly bound Slain's body to Thorn, belted her sword alongside Za'roc, and slung her bow and quiver across his own back, pocketing the delicate horn.

_Go Thorn! Go!_ He screamed in his mind, Nasuada's guards were storming up the endless staircase at that very moment. The second Thorn took flight they stormed into the cave, and let out howls of fury as they saw Murtagh flying off.

The twang of arrows let loose reached Murtagh's ears, the ones that hit Thorn did no damage, and before the archers could loose more arrows, Murtagh heard a voice yelling,

"No! Stand down! He could crush you all if he wanted." Eragon was yelling at the men. Murtagh looked down at his half-brother and nodded. Eragon nodded back, and quickly turned to the men, who were exclaiming about Eragon's order.

_You do realise that what Eragon did was no act of nobility._

_What do you mean, Thorn?_

_Saving our butts was a mere side effect of what he was doing. He knew that if he hurt me or you, you'd turn on The Varden, and that would not be good, no matter how many little humans would fight._

_He didn't know we have Slain's body._ Murtagh realised, _if he did, he would have known that there was a chance to easily defeat us._

_Perhaps that's a good thing young one._

_Hmm… perhaps._ Thorn flew over the mountains, he and Murtagh stopped at dusk at the edge of the Beor Mountains to make their plans.

* * *

**Ok, so im starting to get reveiws for this, im very happy, and thx heaps u guys! i hope i liked this chapter!**

**Moony out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: not mine, Paolini owns everything.**

**so sorry about the amazingly slow update and the smallest chapter lik, ever. ive hit a bit of a mental blank with this story, so if anyone is willing to forgive me, would u plz send me ideas for it? that would b good, thx!! hope u lik, sorry about the length!**

* * *

At Dawn the next morning Murtagh and Thorn were up and heading north, the plan was to go straight through the Hadarac Desert and make it to Du Weldenvarden with in two days.

_Can we really do this Thorn?_ Murtagh asked as they set off.

_I don't know, but we're gonna try!_ Thorn responded positively. Murtagh felt his optimism grow as Thorn took of into the limitless sky. They were taking Slain home.

After flying right through the middle of the desert all day, Thorn landed in between the mountains in the middle of the desert and Du Weldenvarden. Using the power and energy in the remaining Eldunarí Murtagh transferred energy to Thorn, then, using more energy, he drew water up out of the ground for them to drink.

The next morning Murtagh and Thorn set out for Du Weldenvarden, after what they had accomplished the previous day, Murtagh knew that Slain would be home by nightfall.

Murtagh listened to the beat of Thorn's powerful wings. Without the power of the Eldunari there was no way that Thorn would have been able to make this huge journey in two days. They had gone from the southernmost point of Alagaesia, almost to the northernmost point. By late morning there were flying over the forests of the north and Murtagh looked down, he knew that there was no way that he would be able to spot Ellesmera with all its protective enchantments, but he looked anyway.

The sun had just begun to set when Thorn touched down near Slain's cabin. Exhausted, Murtagh released the magic that bound Slain to Thorn, her body dropped into his arms. He carried her into the cabin as Thorn lumbered along behind him. He laid Slain's body in the centre of her bed.

_What should we do now?_ Murtagh asked Thorn.

_Well, seeing as she does not age, we can simply leave her in her cabin. It will be like a shrine to her or something._ Thorn suggested. Murtagh nodded. He unbelted Slain's sword, took off her quiver and unstrung her bow from his back. He put them down on the bed next to her body. He kept the horn.

Murtagh left the cabin and walked down the porch steps, his hand on Za'roc's hilt. He turned to Thorn.

_We no longer have a purpose. What are we supposed to do now? I don't think we can really go back to The Varden after what happened the other day._

_I think we should travel around. Hunting down the king's soldiers and focusing on finding the remaining dragon egg._

_That means infiltrating the king's lair. _

_I no. and I look forward to it._

_Excellent Thorn. We head to Uru'baen tomorrow. _Murtagh was glad to have a distraction again.

As morning dawned, he entered the cabin again to pay what might be his last respects.

* * *

**once again, sorry about the length, and the slowest update lik ever!plz, if you have ani idea, or even if u just wanna tell me not to bother continuing this story, plz do. im begging though, if u hav aniidea, reveiw or pm them to me!!**

**dont forget to reveiw!!**

**Moony out.**


End file.
